In a conventional wireless network, wireless communication between a transmitter and a receiver typically occurs over a single frequency channel. A throughput of the system is limited because the communication is half-duplexed in that only one of the transmitter and the receiver utilizes the channel at a single time. Thus, each has to wait for the other to cease utilizing the channel. In addition, an interruption or an interference of the communication on the channel causes a delay and prevents efficient data exchange.
A conventional method for increasing the throughput of the network includes use of a multiple-channel transceiver. For example, according to an IEEE 802.11g wireless standard, up to three non-overlapping channels may be used for simultaneous communications. However, this method fails to address the interruption and the interference, which occurs in the single frequency channel network. That is, the interruption and interference now occur simultaneously on three channels. Accordingly, there exists a need for a method which protects the wireless communication against interruption, interference, and delay while maintaining the throughput.